Shanti
by Romanceismylife
Summary: the first time they speak to eachother callum offends shanti and she begins to hate him. as he tries to seduce her he learns a secret of hers that may drive her insane. will he be able to save her? or will she leave his life forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Callum was in the store buying a present for his sister when he became aware of a heated conversation going on behind him.  
He knew he shouldn't listen in to her conversation, but the line to the counter was _really_ long and there was nothing else to do. So he listened.

" listen Alyna, i'm really pissed, I mean its my christmas break and I don't have any freedom i'm _16 _for crying out loud!" she hissed.  
When she paused, listening to her friend, callum remembered that there was a girl called alyna in his homeroom. She was in all his classes. The girl continued, and he listened on.

" look, i'm not saying that, it's just, she drives me over the edge, y'know? It's crazy stuff, i'm not allowed out the house except to go to school! I'm getting outta there as soon as I turn eighteen. I can't _stand_ her. The last time I was allowed a friend over for a slumber partly was when I was 7!"

she finished her small rant and listened to her friend, her words must have been soothing, because when she spoke again, she was calmer "ok, i'll meet you in the library monday. Bye"

by the end of her conversation, the line had moved up and callum was now at the front. He paid for the barbie and turned around, expecting her to be messed up, and would look it, due to her emotional stress, but when he saw her, he did a double take.

She was beautiful, there was no other way to describe her.

Her skin was a had a dusky tone to it, and her hair was a glossy black scraped back into a messy ponytail, she was tall, about 5'9, her eyes were a warm chocolate brown and he could tell she had a good body, even covered up with a long sleeved shirt and jeans.

There was no sign of any stress, apart from a small crease between her brows. He watched in amazement as she loaded a lot of beauty products onto the counter and then food too.

She saw him staring at him when she was putting it all into bags and she mumbled "hey Cal" as she moved a strand of hair out from her eyes.

He was shocked, was she actually speaking to him? And how did she know his name? He couldn't think of what to say, so he blurted out

" how do you know my name? And why the hell have you got so much makeup? And what's you're name?"

she looked up then offended, " My name is Shanti Priya, and I know you cos' your in _all _of my classes, even though you never notice me because your such a jerk! And i'm getting all this makeup for my outfit for the cultural festival at school next week!" she glared at him and left, with him staring after her in shock.

_How_ had he never noticed her before? And he'd offended her from the first time she heard him speak. What was he going to do? He needed to get in her good graces. And fast!

**A.N sorry, i'm new to fanfiction and i've got an idea for this, sorry this was so short. will upload soon hopefully. **

**HappyHanaa98  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

S POV

when I left the store I could feel tears beginning to prick my eyes. I stopped in my tracks, horrified. I _never_ cried over a guy, _never! _So why was I crying? I guessed it was the fact that I had thought he was the only guy who was halfway decent, he showed off about his looks, yeah, but he was also kind, I mean, i'd seen him pick up a random girl who passed out in the corridor and take her to the nurse when noone else would go _near_ her! I guess he was just another goof. But why was I so upset then?

_Maybe, _I voice inside my head said _it's because he's the only one who's hurt you_ _directly and made you feel worthless_. Yeah, that was it. I needed to talk to someone. As I headed home, I decided to call my aunty in cardiff. Not only is she a fashion guru, but she also has a lot of experience with guys. So I phoned her.

After I told her the whole story, she asked " what does he look like?" I answered " uh, he's actually really hot... he's got dark blonde hair, like almost brown, and hazel eyes and his skin tone is like, slightly tanned..."

" H.O.T" she spelled each letter individually. " too bad he's a dick" I sighed " but listen honey, no-one can make you feel like shit and that's final!"

that was what I needed to hear, and I answered her with a bit more enthusiasm than before " thanks, I really needed to hear that." she laughed and said "anytime" we said bye and I hung up cos' I was about a street away from home.

As I passed a shop window, I stopped to look at myself, I looked okay, I guess, I mean I have unblemished dusky skin, with silky black hair, i'm tall too. My aunty says I look like this indian actress Deepika Padukone, whoever she is. And I read somewhere that every person has atleast one person identical to them in the world. So maybe I was the person identical to this deepika person.

"i'm home!" I called when I got home, but I got no reply. I peeked into the living room on the way to the kitchen and saw mum asleep on the couch.

I smiled to myself as I started dinner. I knew I got pissed at mum sometimes, but it was easy to forget all that when she was sleeping peacefully, with no stress whatsoever. It was hard to forget sometimes that she was vulnerable too, in this country when she spent half her life in India.

As I thought about this, I thought suddenly occurred to me and I froze.

What if... what if, Callum heard my conversation with Alyna? I got rid of that thought, _no way, he wouldn't eavesdrop on anyones conversation. _I reassured my self and started dicing the vegetables again, but my thoughts were somewhere else.

I swore under my breath when I cut my finger dicing the chillies and concentrated on the task in front of me. The rest of the night went by in a blur, we ate dinner, I watched tv, did my homework, and went to bed.

I couldn't sleep for a while, but when I did drift off, for some bizzare reason, Callum was in my dream.

**A.N. sorry it took a while to upload. i dont know if anyone apart from beck-iibabe reads this, so if i dont think anyone reads this, i might stop writing this..**


End file.
